<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If It Wasn't for John Dutton by Muireannwolfsbane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351800">If It Wasn't for John Dutton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muireannwolfsbane/pseuds/Muireannwolfsbane'>Muireannwolfsbane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yellowstone (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muireannwolfsbane/pseuds/Muireannwolfsbane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the local cemetery Angela reflects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela Blue Thunder.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If It Wasn't for John Dutton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Men say that Angela Blue Thunder is a lot of things. A bitch, the demon from the depths  of the underworld brought forth to harm mankind. The devil herself.<br/>
She likes the last one because a devil can be angry but a woman cannot.<br/>
Angela is angry, very angry and she has every right to be.<br/>
If it wasn’t for John Dutton, she wouldn't be standing here at the gravesite of her beloved adopted mother, her aunt Cheyanne.<br/>
If it wasn’t for John Dutton and his ilk. She wouldn’t have had to watch her aunt die a slow agonizing death from the combination of osteoporosis and diabetes which led to kidney failure and cancer.<br/>
Which was a direct result of her getting an unnecessary hysterectomy at the IHS hospital when she was only 17 in the seventies.<br/>
And who was the father oh, John Dutton of course.<br/>
John Dutton who never had to pay for his mistakes. She smiled to herself, she would seek justice for her aunt, her people. She would make John Dutton pay for his mistakes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A more realistic take on the sterilization story-line. Because not like something like this bites you in the ass years later. And I wanted Angela to have a reason to be angry.<br/>please comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>